darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-03-31 - The Fall of Seifer Wolf, Rise of a Sith
Shortly after the fight comes to a close, there's a faint hum of engines, low at first, slowly getting louder. Along the river at the bottom of the gorge... almost a part of the river flow itself. With a deafening smash, Seifer hits the concrete-like water with not a sound from his lungs. The dark surrounds him, taking him in to it's depths. His hair trailing up around his face with the current of his fall. A hand reaches out for the surface and bubbles leave his mouth, the wounds on his hands nicely closed by the lightsaber's blade. Then, he clicked. He was drowning. Struggling to life, the boy closed his eyes, letting out a large gulp of air. His legs and feet twirl and kick, sending him towards the surface with all the strength he could feed off the darkside. Breaking the water, the boy gasps for air. Rem pushes the swoop to breakneck speeds, sweeping past rocks and other obstacles in the dimming light with moderate degrees of success. The swoop's brilliant red hull bears some small scratches and dents, and gleams with water. The woman herself, copper hair wet and clinging to her face, robes billowing behind her, wears a stiff look of determination and customized goggles. A sniper rifle is strapped to her back. The swoop wheels as she breaks abruptly, nearly turning it over on itself. She taps a panel in front of her. "Here? Here! Where?!" The panel replies with beeps. Frantic, she scans the bridge, the walls of the gorge, the water. Bantha shit, two eyes would have been good. Seifer's hands struggle to move, the small amount of healing power the darkside gave him was nothing that could help him. But the pain was, it gave him strength. The strength of the darkside. With what he had, he made it to a rock in the middle of the river and slumped himself over it with little effort. He let go, letting his body rest on the rock he was now strewn over. He closed his eyes, he had survived. "There!" She practically shrieks, spotting the bobbing head in the water, a pale red form in her infrared sensors against the icy darkness. He'd already found a rock. All the easier. The repulsorlift engines hum to life again and she presses forward. "Wolf! Wolf! Wake up! Get on!" She shouts. Could he hear it over the torrential water? The swoop bounces and sways, not meant for this sort of thing. Rem keeps control, barely. "Wake up, boy! Don't you /dare/ die on me! Not until you pay for the repairs in the throne room!" He might not be able to hear her voice, but he could hear the speeder. Using the pain again, Seifer placed a foot on the wet rock trying to get to the speeder. He slips, hitting the rock underneath him with a crack, probably breaking one of his ribs. Though some would see this as a bad thing for a normal person, Seifer wasn't normal. using the greater pain, the Sith boy practically jumps on the back of Rem's swoop. The swoop buckles under the increased weight, the sway of the water, and slams into the rock the boy just left, showering the water and the passengers with sparks. In response, Rem lets out a colorful, angry tirade of curses involving all manner of herd beasts and their mating and/or digestive habits. Maybe both. Yes.. some horribly twisted combination of the two. But, there's been worse. There's always worse. Rem throws her weight to the side, kicks the engine to life, and up the machine goes, a safe distance from the water and it's churning grasp. It wobbles in the air, regaining some control. The Wing Commander lets out a strangled gasp, exhaling the breath she had been keeping. Seifer grunted as the speeder hit the rock, he was in bad shape. He leant forward, his arms going around the Commander's waist, his face lent against her back as they sped away. His anger and pain fueling him. The boy was now a /Sith/. "Bantha balls, boy.." The woman's shoulders shake, her voice is broken, either by laughter or tears, or both. "You should.. have landed .. in the hanger.." The swoop rises along the wall of the gorge, the damage to it making acceleration difficult, already straining its limits. Just a bit more, then open road. Then, just a few guards... "Hold on. I'll get you back to the others." Rem evens her tone, now focused entirely on driving what was left of the swoop to safety. "Stop.." Seifer stressed to say, "Hold.." he lifts a weak hand pointing to a small arrangement of rocks to the side, what looks like a small natural cave. "There.." he breathes. "What.. why? We.. Well.. I suppose it can't hurt to tend to your injuries.." Rem turns the bike, slowing it, and heads for the cave. It groans in protest at the slow pace, and squeezes in between rocks. "Can you move?" she asks, softly, touching the boy's arm around her waist with a wet, gloved hand as the swoop comes to a stop, engines humming softly to keep it off the ground. Seifer moved his head, he could move and he knew it. Flicking himself off the swoop, the boy lands on his feet with a grunt of pain. "Follow.." the boy said, clutching himself he walks off into the shadowy cave. Rem frowns, the growing darkness of the cave and the long day of head injuries is taking its toll on her resolve. She reaches into a lower compartment and draws out a hololamp. With a sigh, she follows. "Come on, sit down, let's see if there's anything we can do about the wounds.." she offers lamely. Sitting on a rock, Seifer felt better in the shadowy area of the cave. "No.." he replied, shaking his head and his hand. "Need.. Pain.." the boy said, a toothy grin reaching across his face. "You.. Sit.. Listen.." he could barely talk, but it was noticeably getting easier very quickly. "I'll.. stand," Rem says warily. The hololamp casts all sorts of strange shadows on the wall, creatures, spirits, things gloomy and frightening. Her frown deepens, she appears far older in this light. But, then again, so does the boy... "SIT." the boy snarled, pointing to a rock practically infront of him. He was impatient, his yellow eyes glowing in the darkness. Though with the sudden burst of anger, came more pain and another grunt. Hesitantly, she does so. He wasn't the little boy any more.. this was something else. Rem swallows. Just beyond the cave, the sound of running water, the faint buzz of swoop engines. With another grunt, the boy swallows and his eyes close briefly. "You need to realize how important my next words will be." he smiles, talking as if he had been relaxing in a cantina the passed week. "This could change many things in the known galaxy. I must not return to the Imperium.. Yet." he pauses, letting that sink in. "I need to be dead, to everyone. To Everything." he smiles, leaning forward towards her. "You must keep this secret." he winces, the pain of his ribs sets in as he accidentally relaxes. For a moment, she doesn't hear his words, just the heartbeat in her ears. That familiar sound, right before death, but she's felt it before. That, and the echo of water dripping off their clothes. Drop. Drop. Drop. She blinks, steels herself. ".. What? Why? Your apprentices are helpless without you. They couldn't hit the broad side of a bantha. This.. isn't about earlier, is it?" Oh, Rem, so clueless. Her voice is barely a whisper, as if someone might overhear. "Rem.." Seifer says, "You will take a message to my apprentices, but that comes last." the boy says, "You and I, must work together. But trust me when I say, I must stay dead, even to Euphemia.." he says with a slight bit of pain in his voice. From his injuries or his heart, it wasn't certain. "Vergil and Jehan aren't the only apprentices, I too have a master. And my actions will effect the Blacks, I will be going after Jedi." he smiles, "If you do as i say, you will not have to fear me." if the boy could pick up a grain of sand a mile away, he could pick up what his friend was feeling. ".. I can't just leave you here with your injuries and your brooding thoughts!" Rem exclaims, still a hushed whisper, but she gesticulates wildly to make her point. In the dim light, her face appears pained, pleading. "You're.. like a son to me. I can't let you throw yourself at the Jedi.. What are you trying to prove?!" "I'm not trying to prove anything." The boy responds, "And you won't leave me here, I need you to drop me somewhere." the boy was healing fast, but it wasn't obvious. "I am following my path.. my fate." he says, his eyes closing as he speaks, then the blue eyes of the young boy appear, looking at Rem infront of him. "I Must complete myself." he smiles, "You must keep this all to yourself, and even believe it yourself. I'm sure the Republic will celebrate another 'Rogue user's death." he smiles. Rem's resolve falters. She blinks moisture out of her eye - from the water, no doubt, she's a stern Wing Commander, after all. Her arms move on their own volition as she leans forward and gently embraces the boy, so very gently, so as not to hurt him further. She's still and silent for a moment, then whispers into his ear, voice raspy, "I will help you..." And then she sniffles, fighting back further tears. Seifer seems suprised, being brought in by her. He smiles a cruel smile it seems. As he is released, he nods to her, making it the last words he needs to speak. "Let's get out of here. The republic will look for my body." he says, standing the boy heads for the Swoop. Rem rises after Wolf, taking a moment to pull herself together. Then, with a determined stride, she heads for the swoop, swinging herself into the seat with ease. Once the boy is secured behind her, she starts the engines, carefully leading it in reverse out of the cave. It's dark outside, now, and she pockets the hololamp. Darkness would make it easier for them to get to the spaceport... Seifer held on tight to Rem, and the swoop with his legs. "Tell my Apprentices I live, and to wait. Tell them not to speak of what they know, or I will end them." he says, speaking into Rem's ear. His eyes travel around them, looking over the Desert around them. He closed his eyes letting the wind fly through his hair and over his face. Opening his eyes to reveal the yellow of the sith. He looked around at the wasteland around them before leaning into her again, "You will know me.. As Desolous." he says with a smile. Category:March 2008 RP Logs